Electronic commerce websites provide a user with product information of products that can be traded online. The user may buy a product through a fund settlement system provided by the electronic commerce website. The electronic commerce website sends the product that has been bought by the user to the user using a logistics delivery system. This greatly improves the shopping convenience of the user.
A user may browse product information of products in an electronic commerce website through a web browser. When the user wants to buy a product, he/she may be interested not only in product information of the product but also in product information of some other products that match with the product. In that case, the user needs to repeat a search for the product information of the other products that match with the product within the massive volume of product information of the electronic commerce website. For example, the user may want to buy a mobile phone in the electronic commerce website. The user may also want to buy products such as a mobile phone case and a mobile phone screen protector that match with the mobile phone. In that case, the user needs not only to browse product information corresponding to the mobile phone but also to search for product information of the products such as the mobile phone case and the mobile phone screen protector that match with the mobile phone within the electronic commerce website. For another example, the user may want to buy a blue sweater and products such as an outerwear and a scarf that match with this sweater in the electronic commerce website. In that case, the user needs not only to browse product information corresponding to the sweater but also to search for product information of the products such as the outerwear and the scarf that match with the sweater in the electronic commerce website.
As described above, existing technologies require a user to manually search for product information of other products that match with a certain product within the massive volume of product information of an electronic commerce website. As such, the user may repeatedly perform actions such as searching, clicking, browsing, etc., in the electronic commerce website, thereby wasting a relatively large amount of processing resources of the electronic commerce website.